Just Another One
by Dark Uzumaki 93
Summary: Grimmjow slammed his hand against the lockers as he stared me down with a predatory gaze. "I don't like seeing ya following her around like a lost puppy." He brought his lips to my ear. "It pisses me off." His voice,it sent shivers down my spine. Some parts is in Kenryu's POV
1. Prologue

Long blonde hair held back by a brown hairband,emerald green eyes in a rounded girlish face. The looks of a small child and has an attitude of a spoiled princess. I've heard that she tends to have tantrums when ignored. This girl has the worst self-centered attitude I've ever come across. But I didn't know of any of this when I first stared into her green eyes. It didn't occur to me that this devil would stick to my back and torment me for no reason.

* * *

A.N: Yeah this fic got deleted May 29,2012. I didn't write the prologue or the first chapter down in a notebook when planing it,neither have I ever copied and saved this fic in a usb. Therefore I don't remember things word for word and a good majoirty of it is forever lost. So I only remember a few things and its killing me TT-TT

I had such lovely reviews from some people and one of the reviewers had asked for a Kenryu/Ichigo fic once this one was finished. I will revive this fic and make a Kenryu/Ichigo fic once Just Another One is done,that i promise.


	2. Chapter 1

There was a big buzz in Karakura high all because of the new student that transferred in a little late in the start of the school year. His name Ryūsei Kenzaki. As he introduced himself to every person that approached him before class started he had told them to call him by a nickname,Kenryu. Little did the black haired teen know that he was being watched from afar by someone with eyes full of envy and hate.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was lunch time but Kenryu had decided to walk around the halls a bit and then head back to the classroom. The black haired teen reached for the door and as soon as he opened it he felt a small figure bump into him. The ice blue eyed male gasped as the girl fell down with a surprised noise of her own escape her mouth. Kenryu looked down into glaring green eyes.

"Oh,i'm sorry." He quickly apologized and held out his right hand to the blonde."Here let me help you up."

His hand was smacked away from the one he wanted to help up.

"How dare you bump into me and make me fall. You should watch where you are going you dumbass!" The small girl got up quickly to try and get all up in Kenryu's face on her tippy toes Her trying to get to eye level with Kenryu made him chuckle a little and it just served to set the girl off even more.

"What are you laughing about idiot?! What is your name?" she continued to glare daggers at the taller teen.

"I think it's rude to not introduce yourself before asking someone for their name." Kenryu said as he looked at her with a straight face.

"My name is Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. It will do you some good to remember it asshole."

Just as the black haired teen opened his mouth Rurichiyo pushed him with all her strength causing him to tumble backwards into someone.

"It doesn't matter but keep it in your little brain that I will be watching you and you will be in for a world of misery " the small green eyed girl left the door way of the classroom with a huff and walked down the hallway.

Strong arms wrapping around Kenryu's waist broke him out of his thoughts and caused him to panic.

"I don't mind someone like you falling into my arms and all." A smooth voice whispered into the ice blue eyed teen's ear making a shiver run down his spine.

Kenryu began to squirm in the tight hold he was in,the person holding him only tightened their hold on him.

"Hey,maybe you should stop squirming or else you'll excite me down there."

The black haired teen felt his face grow hot and the person holding him only cackled from seeing even Kenryu's ears grow red.

"Oi,Grimmjow I think you should stop joking around with him and let him go." Ichigo Kurosaki saved the ice blue eyed male from further embarrassment.

Grimmjow let the teen go and turned towards Ichigo.

"I was just teasing him. He practically jumped into my arms while Rurichiyo was putting him on her naughty list." the blue haired teen chuckled.

A flicker of shock crossed the red head's eyes before he looked to Kenryu all serious.

"Kenryu,you should avoid Rurichiyo. She isn't the most friendliest person."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I never liked rushing out of the classroom by the time the school day was over. I was always was the last to leave the room at the other high school I used to attend. Right when I put the last book in my book bag I heard the door close.

"Oh Ryūsei." a familiar voice called out to me in a sing song tone.

I looked up to see the same blonde that had yelled at me today,Rurichiyo. As soon as I opened my mouth she held a hand out to silence me. She walked over to a desk that was in front of mine and sat on it crossing her legs. I noticed that she had placed a manila folder on her lap.

"You will stay quiet while I speak Kenryu." She did air quotations when she said my nickname and smirked while she spoke." I know all about why you switched schools."

A feeling of dread washed over me and my eyes widened causing her to giggle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered and mentally scolded myself because it just gave her more glee to see me begin to get nervous.

"Oh so you don't know what I'm talking about Kenryu. Well then let me refresh your memory." Rurichiyo opened the manila folder,took out a sheet of paper and began reading.

"A scandal hits the heart of two families and a high school. Teacher Kisuke Urahara and student Ryūsei Kenzaki had developed a sexual relationship that would go on after school. Behind the backs of 's wife and the teen's parents. But it all came to a close when another student had witnessed the two in a school classroom."

"Please...stop,don't say anymore." My voice shook as I tried to get rid of the lump I felt in my throat.

She glanced at me and laughed,my plea made no difference as she continued reading.

"The end result was a divorce between Mrs Yoruichi and Mr Urahara. Mrs Kenzaki was so ashamed she commited suicide. Mr Kenzaki,who was also very ashamed couldn't take looking at his son and gave up custody of Ryūsei to the brother of Mrs Kenzaki,Ashido Kanō."

Rurichiyo stopped talking and put the sheet of paper back in the manila folder. She looked right at me with a pleased expression.

"How did you get that?" my voice was barely above a whisper but she still heard me.

"Hmm,you didn't know? Well my father is the principle of this school. This kind of stuff can be very damaging for you so when your paper work from your other high school got faxed in this came along with it."

I balled up my fists and looked down at my feet.

"But I thought my father wiped out all the news about this."

"Obviously not." Rurichiyo began to laugh."Just because your father is the head of a pretty big company it doesn't mean he can get rid such shocking news that can mess with his reputation. He can probably make sure they stop putting your name in the article. He could also make sure my father doesn't open his mouth and whoever else from this school already saw this . But I really don't understand why this was with your school records."

She got off the desk,walked over to me and pushed me down into my chair.

"So heres the deal Kenryu,you have to do everything I say." her green eyes looked towards the manila folder she left on the other desk away from my reach."Unless you want me to make many copies of that page and spread them around school.

All I could do was shake my head mutely at her. Rurichiyo smiled sweetly,took the manila folder and walked to the classroom door.

"Good,then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kenryu."

She blew a kiss at me and then disappeared from my sight into the hallway. If only Ichigo or someone else had warned me about Rurichiyo. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I found myself repeating this in my head like a mantra all the way home.

* * *

A.N: I don't really remember the old first chapter,all I remember is that it was good. But I really like this first chapter a lot. It took me forever to finish this chapter because I was getting distracted by watching the Lord of the Rings movies they were giving on TV and tumblr,I'm addicted to tumblr XD


	3. Chapter 2

It was starting to get cold but it didn't bother the teen at all. Grimmjow was skipping the first few periods again. Getting up for school early was a pain in the butt and sometimes didn't seem worth it to him. With all the drama other students make up and all the fuss it leaves behind. The light blue haired teen began to doze off to the many thoughts going around in his head on the roof of the school. Right when his eyes closed the slam of the door that lead to the roof made him jump.

Kenryu stood before the blue eyed male breathing heavily and staring at Grimmjow with shock. the black haired teen swallowed hard and tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh...um."

"Oooooooh Kenryu!" Rurichiyo called out.

The ice blue eyed male gasped and began to look around for a place to take cover. There was no way he would make it to the other door of the roof without being seen by Rurichiyo. While Kenryu panicked in his mind Grimmjow sighed and looked down at his lap. He had brought a beanie with him that Gin forgot at the blue eyed teen's house yesterday. Looking at the hat gave Grimmjow an idea that made him grin like a mad man.

The sound of pattering running feet reminded Kenryu that the blonde was coming closer. Kenryu turned to look around again but all her saw was Grimmjow all up in his face.

"W-What are you-"

"Shhh,just be quiet or she'll hear you."

Grimmjow pulled the beanie down on Kenryu's head,wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing him. Kenryu tried to protest but all it sounded like were hums and it gave the light blue haired teen a chance to explore the other's mouth. The door right next to them opened up and Rurichiyo made a disgusted noise.

"Damned playboy." she mumbled under her breath."Have you seen Kenryu come up here?"

Grimmjow removed his lips from Kenryu's and as he turned his head to look at the small girl he made sure his head was in the way of the ice blue eyed male. Kenryu let out a whimpered of distress causing the green eyed girl to scowl and interpreted the whimper as something else entirely.

"Does it look like I've seen him? Can't you see I'm busy here." Grimmjow gave an angry growl.

The blonde glared daggers at the blue eyed teen before huffing and walked away to the other door to the roof.

"I could have sworn I saw him come this way." Rurichiyo began to talk to herself as she walked.

As soon as the other door closed the black haired male waited a few minutes before he began pushing at Grimmjow's chest.

"H-Hey let me go!" Kenryu was beyond flustered because of that kiss,he tried to push the light blue haired boy away from him.

"No."

The ice blue eyed male froze and looked up into Grimmjow's eyes with pure confusion shining in his own.

"What?...Why?"

"What's going on between you and the pipsqueak? Tell me."

He tightened his grip around Kenryu's waist. But all the black haired teen could do was continue to stare at him while having an internal struggle with himself. He never even told Ichigo or his other friends about what happened with Rurichiyo,so why should he tell someone he knows nothing of other than his name. Why should he tell him about his struggle with a demon child. All Kenryu did was shake his head and scowl at the other teen.

"This doesn't concern you Jaegerjaquez."

Said male growled and punched the wall behind Kenryu,his fist landing next to the boy's head.

"Listen smart ass,as long as you owe me one from savin' your scrawny little ass from queen of the female dogs it does concern me."

The ice blue eyed teen's gaze fell to their feet,anger slowly bubbling up in his stomach.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't know you like that at all. All I know is your name and that you are a classmate that I don't interact with on a daily basis."

A slim light blue eyebrow raised in question. The black haired male glared up at Grimmjow defiantly.

"Why would I tell a stranger about my problems?"

Grimmjow grinned devilishly.

"People do that all the time when they gotta talk to a shrink don't they."

Kenryu scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoiance.

"I'm going back to class."

The black haired teen ducked under Grimmjow's arm and procided to the door he had first come out of as calmly as he could. All the light blue haired male did was watch the other leave as he heaved a sigh and leaned near the door as he scratched the back of his neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Kenryu had stepped into the stairwell he was punched in the gut. He grunted on impact and clutched his midsection for dear life as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up to see the very girl that was chasing him moments before shaking her hand with a look of rage on her face.

"I knew that blueberry playboy had lied about not seeing you around."

The blonde sneered and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Look at you. You're disgusting."

Rurichiyo took hold of Kenryu's bangs and pulled his hair. Making the black haired male to grit his teeth as she made him look at her.

"Damned fag locking lips with the school's man whore. What did I tell you about doing everything I say? It's been two months since this all started so I thought you'd already be used to doing what I say."

The small girl slapped him twice on each cheek and then looked down the stairs.

"Hmm,no matter I have something that'll teach you not to run away from me."

Rurichiyo giggled sweetly as she pulled on his hair to get him away from the roof door and closer to the stairs. The next thing Kenryu knew he felt himself get pushed towards the stairs,his eyes grew with shock as he felt that the floor was no longer under his feet. A gasp,the slam of a door and a scream was heard next but the ice blue eyed male was too shocked to register what that was all about.

"KENRYU!"

Grimmjow's angry face came into his line of site which only served to confuse him. Grimmjow had jumped after Kenryu and caught him in his arms but he couldn't stop them from both fallingm,he wasn't a cat he couldn't land back on his legs like nothing. Kenryu gripped the blue eyed teen's shirt and pressed his face into his chest. A sickening crack broke the silence and caused the ice blue eyed teen to snap his eyes open.

"G-Grimmjow?" Kenryu looked down to where he hear the noise at the light blue eyed teens right arm. All he saw was blood gushing out and he also saw a light trail of blood on the wall that lead to Grimmjow's head.

Rurichiyo gasped and ran past them down the stairs.

"Wait! Rurichiyo get help! RURICHIYO!"

On her way down the stairs the small girl ran into a very solid chest and looked up franticly. Ichigo looked down at her and began to open his mouth to question her but all she did was look down and continued to run down stairs.

"RURICHIYO!"

The yell of the green eyed girls name peaked the red head's curiosity so he headed up the stairs. The site that greeted him made his eyes widen. Kenryu was crying and looking lost as he looked at Grimmjow who seemed to have fainted. There was also blood on the floor.

"Kenryu!" Ichigo's shocked voice snapped the black haired male's eyes in Ichigo's direction.

"Oh thank God. I-Ichigo you have to help me. Grimmjow,Grimmjow he-"

"Stop,right now we have to call an ambulance! You can tell me what happened later." the red head whipped out his cellphone.

* * *

A.N: Anyone that remembers the old one can tell that there is a huge difference of the old chapter to this new one. But I think in the old one this was the third chapter I don't remember. If it sounds like I'm going too fast I apologize,but I like how this new chapter came out :D


	4. Chapter 3

Kenryu sat at his in class with his head buried in his arms. He really didn't want to be in school this day. He didn't want to bother with people at all. It was the day after the Grimmjow incident and the black haired male didn't want to face the blue haired beast or Ichigo. But he couldn't stay hom either. Kenryu sighed as he remembered his mixed feelings in the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't want to stay here anymore. Theres nothing but guilt in my mind because this was my fault,it was all my fault that Jaegerjaquez got hurt. I groaned inwardly at my stupidity. This never would have happened if I'd just shut my mouth and not run away from Rurichiyo. I turned my head to look at Ichigo.

He sat next to me on my left,a serious look on his face with his hands folded and resting against his lips. He may look slightly calm but his eyes shone with worry. I know that he's friends with Jaegerjaquez but I mean any friend would be worried and all. Could he be involved with Jaegerjaquez like that...no right,but could he? Everyone knows that Jaegerjaquez is some sort of player.

Even though its rumored that he has had many...er boyfriends. Yes there have been many rumored relationships with other males. But no one has ever seen him with anyone of his partners at school being open of their relationship,like most teenagers would do. I shook my head as if it would help me get rid of the thought of Ichigo with Jaegerjaquez. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Ichigo...I can't stay here any longer. I have to go."

"What?" Ichigo snapped."Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry,but I can't keep waiting here." I looked towards the exit of the hospital waiting room.

"Kenryu,you have to stay and apologize to Grimmjow about what happened. Or have you forgotten that this was partially your fault."

"I KNOW THAT!" I yelled at Ichigo as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Think I don't know that?" I whispered before making a mad dash to the exit my eyes were looking at moments before.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenryu tried burying his face deeper into his arms. He wondered if Grimmjow was going to be able to go to school. the black haired male also wondered if Rurichiyo would show her face and if Ichigo would talk to him. The ice blue eyed teen tensed when he heard the whole classroom quiet down as someone entered. Kenryu a good guess of who it was that came in and started making their way towards him.

The person stopped right in front of his desk and knocked on it to get the teen's attention. Kenryu looked up slowly and standing there grinning like always was Grimmjow. The light blue haired teen had his right arm in a cast and arm sling. The ice blue eyed male sat up straight and stared up into the other's eyes with curiousity.

"What do you want Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow rested his left hand on the desk.

"Well Kenzaki,I want you to help me with my classwork." A smug tone was laced in with the blue eyed male's words.

"What?! why don't you ask Gin or Ichigo to help you with that?"

Grimmjow's grin grew as he leaned in closer to Kenryu's face causing the black haired teen to blush lightly.

"Cuz i believe you owe me Kenzaki."

Kenryu groaned in defeat.

"Fine Jaegerjaquez...I'll help you."

"Good."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rurichiyo kicked her bottome locker closed as she mumbled to herself.

"I can't believe this shit. How can Kenryu just ditch me and run off with that man whore."

It had been a week since Kenryu had started helping Grimmjow. The light blue haired teen sometimes seemed to stick to the other like blonde went into the girls restroom and rested her hands on either side of on of the sinks. She looked thoughtfully into the mirror. Her eyes then lit up and a sinister smirk graced her lips.

"I know what to do."

Since it was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria or just walking around doing whatever. Rurichiyo was sure no one would notice Kenryu missing for a few minutes. The green eyed girl jogged back to class and stopped at her desk first. She proceeded to take out a sticky note pad and write a note. She made sure no one was looking her way,stuck the note on Kenryu's desk and took his book bag.

"This'll teach him."

Kenryu sighed as he opened the classroom door and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"Finally a break." He mumbled under his breath.

Lunch time was the only time Kenryu would get a break from Grimmjow sometimes. He was really thankful that today was one of those days he would spend 45 minutes away from the blue eyed teen. Once the black haired male got to his desk the first thing he noticed was that his book bag was missing. Then the neon pink sticky note came into his sight.

_Hello my darling Kenryu,_

_I have something of yours and I'd like to give it back to you. So meet _  
_me at the school's indoor pool._

_Love Rurichiyo 3_

Seeing the sticky note made reality come crashing down on the ice blue eyed teen. He felt as if all his energy had drained out of him just from reading and holding the sticky note. Kenryu collapsed onto his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I...I almost forgot about her."

Kenryu took several deep breaths,folded the note and made his way to the indoor pool. Many thoughts invaded his mind of what Rurichiyo would want. What she had planned for him. Once the double doors that lead to the pool were in front of him he hesitated. Taking on more deep breath he entered. Once inside the black haired male eyed the pool wearily,in truth Kenryu didn't know how to swim.

He spotted Rurichiyo standing against the wall that faced the deep end. She did a hand motion that told him to come closer to where she was. The ice blue eyed teen made his way over to her and when his back was facing the deep end she told him to stop.

"Stop,stay right where you are."

He did as she asked and Rurichiyo made her way closer to him,Kenryu's book bag in hand.

"So Kenryu,I see that for this past week you've been with the blueberry playboy. Having fun,chating it up with a few other people and ignoring me." she looked up into Kenryu's eyes. "I would like to know why that is."

Kenryu glanced at the doors that lead to freedom longingly.

"He...He saved me from a nasty fall and broke his arm in the procces. So he can't do much school work so I owe him one."

Rurichiyo hummed and moved as if she were going to give his book bag back. She glanced at him and them smirked.

"Think fast Kenryu!" His book bag made a splash as it hit the water,the small girl threw it into the pool. Kenryu had tried to catch it but had failed and he watched it sink to the bottom of the pool.

"Now go get it Ryūsei."

Kenryu shook his head and tried to move away from the blonde.

"I said,GO GET IT!" she yelled as kicked the black haired teen into the pool. It was soo sudden he gasped when he fell backwards into the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Grimmjow,Gin and Ichigo roamed the halls trying to kill time. Grimmjow didn't feel like sitting down in the cafeteria. Ichigo and Gin walked behind Grimmjow holding hands.

"You wanna go up to the roof Grimm?" Gin asked.

Before the blue haired teen could responed Ichigo answered.

"You know its pretty cold out know and I don't feel like freezing my ass off." the red head grumbled.

"Well there you go Gin,your boyfriend figured that out for ya." Grimmjow chuckled."But for real Kurosaki I didn't know your name was Grimmjow."

This annoyed Ichigo a little. "Its not but I felt like my two cents needed to be added because I would end up getting dragged up to the roof as well."

That converstation died and the two love birds began chatting behind him,as they began passing the pool doors Grimmjow looked through the rectangular windows of the doors. He froze on the spot,his eyes widening from the scene before him. Kenryu had been kicked into the pool and Rurichiyo was running away like the sneeky little bitch she was. The light blue haired male almost busted down the double doors. Scaring the shit out of Ichigo and Gin.

"Oi,Grimmjow whats wrong?!" Gin questioned as he followed his friend towards the indoor pool.

"KENRYU!" Ichigo yelled as he ran near the pool. "Oh my God Kenryu can't swim!" The red head was about to jump in after the black haired male but was pushed against Gin.

"Hey what the-"

Grimmjow's arm sling slapped Ichigo in the face cutting off his protest.

"No,wait Grimmjow what about your cast!" Gin yelled but the blue eyed teen ignored his white haired companion as he jumped in the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

My throat feels like its burning up,I need to get to the surface and get air. But my clothes feel so heavy. Thrashing about doesn't seem to be helping me either dammit. Is this how its going to end for me? Drowning in the school pool. Ugh I can't hold it in anymore, I see lots of bubbles as I open my mouth,I can feel the water entering it.

I guess going like this isn't so bad,I always figured something like this would happen one day because I don't know how to swim. Oh well...at least I wont have to deal with Rurichiyo. My eyes are feeling heavy. Hmm...is that Grimmjow? No,it must be my imagination. But I do still need to help him. I felt myself sigh into the water as a strong arm wrapped around me. everything seems to be going black,so this is how it is to lose consciousness when you don't want to.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The light blue haired teen gasped as he got to the surface and dragged Kenryu to the edge of the pool. Grimmjow tries to get out using his right arm resulting in the cast cracking. Ichigo and Gin run over to the two. The red head takes Kenryu out of the pool and lays him on the floor while Gin helps Grimmjow up.

"You know you're damn stupid for jumping in after that kid. Ichigo was good and ready to save him so I don't understand why you stopped him." Gin began scolding the blue eyed male causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes.

"I don't care about that right now,Ichigo hows Kenzaki?"

The brown eyed male felt for a pulse and put his ear to the black haired teen's chest.

"Oh shit Grimmjow he isn't breathing."

"Move." Grimmjow kneels at Kenryu's side and looks down at his cast noticing that its begining to fall apart. He breaks it off his arm and tries to do CPR. While pushing at Kenryu's chest Grimmjow whinces from the pain in his right arm. Some students begin to come in and see whats going on.

"Oh my God was that kid drowning?!"

"Quick someone call an ambulance!"

A huge fuss began happening around them.

"I take my damn eyes off you for a minute and look what happens." Grimmjow mumbled when he pushed at Kenryu's chest again and them breathed into the other teen's mouth once more. Gin looked at Grimmjow with surprise in his eyes because he heard what the light blue haired male had said.

Finally the black haired teen began to cough out the water at had entered his lungs. asping a little Kenryu then opened his eyes,he first looked to his right hearing some comotion. Some medics were coming his way,Gin and Ichigo then came into view. More students and then Grimmjow's face causing the black haired teen to groan and whisper,"Again?"

Losing consciousness once more Kenryu's eyes closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Honsetly Jaegerjaquez what were you thinking?" A woman's scolding woke Kenryu from his slumber. "You dove right into a pool and broke your cast and look now its going to take a little longer for your arm to heal because of the pressure you put it through from doing CPR on that boy."

The ice blue eyed male turned his head to see a doctor scolding Grimmjow who sat in a chair near Kenryu's bed.

"What was I supposed to do Miss Unohana,let Kenzaki drown? My arm is a small price to pay over a life."

Hearing this made a light blush spread across Kenryu's face so he fakes a cough getting the two others attention. They look in Kenryu's direction and Unohana begins to check how he's doing.

"Kenzaki,i'd like to imform you that dumb dumb over here." The black haired woman inclines her head in Grimmjow's direction."Had saved your life. You should be greatful to have a friend like him." she smiled.

"Um why do you call him a dumby?"

"Oh,because he messed up his arm a little more so its going to take a little longer for it to heal."

Kenryu's eyes widen as he looked towards Grimmjow,who was grinning like no tomorrow causing the black haired teen to whine.

* * *

A.N: So yeah the whole pool incident was supposed to be the next chapter I think. But In the notebook I had the third chapter gets cut off after Grimmjow says good and skips to the next chapter. For the life of me I can't remember what else was in the old third chapter so I just combined the old fourth and third chapter together.


End file.
